


Arrested

by ununquadius



Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Commoner Nathaniel, Gen, Magician Kitty, Resistance Nathaniel, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Nathaniel, member of the Resistance, gets arrested by Minister Kathleen Jones.
Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bartimaeus Prompts Week. Prompt: Role Reversal. I went for the obvious Nathaniel is a commoner and Kitty a magician. 
> 
> Thanks Dia for the prompts and the beta!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Nathaniel opened his eyes slowly. His head still hurt from when the demon had attacked him. He shook it a bit, and looked around. He was tied to a chair in the middle of a small room. There was a window, but he couldn’t see very well what was on the other side. He hoped this wasn’t the Tower. A door was on the opposite wall. He looked at it when he heard footsteps approaching. 

Soon enough, the door opened, and a young girl came inside. He didn’t let her youth fool him though. He was young too. Her expensive suit, the way she held herself, as if everything was beneath her, and the little demon on her shoulder told him what he needed. She wasn’t a friend.

“I’m Kathleen Jones, Head of Internal Affairs. It should go without saying, but you’re under arrest.” Nathaniel looked at her with more attention. He had heard about her; everybody had. She was a very powerful magician. She went on, “Do you have any excuse for what you were doing, Mr…?” She sat in the chair in front of him, and looked at him with a thick eyebrow arched.

“What? Can’t I go shopping, Ms. Jones?” he asked in the most innocent tone he could muster. 

“But you didn’t go shopping, did you? Shopping implies you have to pay for the goods you take. And Mr. Pinn said that you didn’t give him a single pound. I also wonder why you, a commoner, will go to an establishment as exclusive as that one. Well?”

She had spoken softly, but he thought that being a magician and being in contact with all kinds of demonic beings meant that you don’t have to shout to scare people. He looked around for inspiration. 

“I happen to be a very well off commoner.” He tried to break the chains that tied him to the chair, and was surprised to find that they were the result of a lower imp magic. Easy work for his natural magic resistance. 

“You took several items with you. What did you want to do with them? Were you going to sell them to the so called Resistance? Are you a part of that criminal group? And if you refuse to speak, we can always visit the Tower.” She kept her fierce dark eyes on him, searching for some weakness. 

Nathaniel looked back, pretending all was good, like he was interrogated by magicians daily. Meanwhile, he broke the magical chains. Easy. Now he had to wait for the right moment to escape. Maybe he could hit her, though the imp would protect her…

“Okay. Let’s go. I don’t have time for this.”

Jones stood up, and Nathaniel did too at the same time with his fist ready. Jones let out a cry of surprise and commanded the imp to attack. Nathaniel’s fist found the small demon and sent it to the wall. He got out of the room as fast as he could, the magician screaming behind him. 

With relief, he found the street and ran towards the secret meeting point. It was a pity he had lost all the magical artifacts he had stolen, but at least he was free again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
